moonclanfandomcom-20200223-history
Mistcloud
Mistcloud is a sparkling brown tabby she-cat with white paws, chest and belly with sparkling blue eyes. http://catsofclans.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mistcloud&action=edit&section=1 edit History She is born to Poppyheart and Blackmist, along with her siblings, Ravenkit and Moonkit. She is seen to have a crush on Bluekit. Her sister is jealous about this and is often teasing her. When Bluekit gets mad, she goes up and comforts him lovingly. When Moonkit climbs onto the nursery top, it falls on her, she loses the ability of her back legs. She gets very mad at Moonkit. Soon Flamepaw suggest her being a medicine cat, she says no because she loves Bluekit. When she and Bluekit follow Mintblaze. She soon became an apprentice. After many moons af training she gets the warrior name Mistcloud. She tells Bluewing she loves him and he loves her back. The two soon become mates. She is soon expecting Bluewing's kits. When Bluewing is banished from ThunderClan, she is very upset by this. Stormheart offers to help her raise his kits. She agrees and the two have been closer ever since. But deep down inside, its Bluewing she loves the most. Bluewing soon shows up, Stormheart is very upset. She says she loves them both and its hard for her to choose to take as her forever mate. Bluewing thinks she doesn't love him any more, so he tries to kill himself. While trying to save him she loses one of her hind legs. Bluewing dies and Stormheart is there to calm her down. She later gives birth to Bluewing's kits, Wavekit, Beekit and Shinekit. She makes her kits believe that her new mate, Stormheart is the father. During the battle with the Dark Forest, she trips over her back legs and falls pinning her down. Songmist bites her throat hard and she is blacked out. She wakes up in the Medicine den in StarClan territory. She sees Bluewing take Dovefeather as a mate, she is furious at first but then calms down. Stormheart and her stop the Dark Forest from coming to her. When her mother and father die, she is mourning. Stormheart is seen comfurting her. She seems to show a stronger liking to Stormheart, she is glad she has a normal mate that is not evil. Her three kits soon become apprentices. She notices that Wavepaw has been acting strange and using some moves from the Dark Forest. She is later expecting Stormheart's kits. She later bores Stormheart's kits. They name them Jaykit, Brightkit, Tawnykit and Crowkit. It is revealed that Tawnykit and Crowkit are the real kits of Darkriver and Blackheart. http://catsofclans.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mistcloud&action=edit&section=2 edit Quotes :"Huh? Where am I?" :—Mistcloud to Midnightpelt IRC Forest, on when April 18, 2010 : :"Wavekit has asked, but she doesn't know he's her father." :—Mistcloud to Stormheart IRC Forest, on when April 18, 2010 : :"May StarClan light your path Poppyheart, I hope you have swift running, prey to eat and shelter where you sleep." :—Mistcloud IRC Forest, on April, 19, 2010 : http://catsofclans.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mistcloud&action=edit&section=3 edit Family Mate: :Bluewing(Formerly) - Deceased :Stormheart - Living Daughters: :Wavekit - Living :Shinekit - Living :Brightkit - Living Son: :Beekit - Living :Jaykit - Living